


As long as you want

by RamenNoodles11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #1 shipper pidge, Altean Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fix-It, Floof, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk Gunderson, I got bored, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It, basically a oneshot but also I hated the ending, fangirl pidge, hunk ships it, klance, the ending sucked, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenNoodles11/pseuds/RamenNoodles11
Summary: Keith has been traveling the universe with the Galra and has become more Glara himself. Lance and the other Paladins have been fighting with Voltron n stuff."N-no!" Lance said in a defensive tone, "you can stay as long as you want,". Keith smiled sweetly."It's good to be back," The smaller boy said as he flopped onto his bed. "I'm glad your back," Lance replies, leaning against the wall.Keith looked over with a smirk on his face. "Your happy I'm back?" he asked. Lance's soft looked changed into a red face of realization."I mean we! We're happy you're back," He said in an attempt to cover up the truth.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	As long as you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The sad and dying VLD fandom :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+sad+and+dying+VLD+fandom+%3A%29).



> This is really going nowhere but here :)  
> Also, Allura and Lance were never a thing in this because I wanted Lesbian Allura. Don't ask how Lance got his Altean marks.  
> This is another old fic from Wattpad like two years ago, so sorry if my writing sucked, I'm too lazy t go over it :)

"Lance!" Hunk yelled from the hallway before knocking on the door. Lance stood up and opened it. "What's up, Hunk?" Lance asked. "Dinner is ready and Keith and Matt are here!" The boy exclaimed, 

Lance felt his heart flutter at the name, though he didn't know why. "O-oh," He blurted. "What's wrong?" Hunk asked. "N-nothing." 

The pair walked down the halls in silence before Hunk opened a conversation. "You okay? Is it Keith?" The bigger boy asked. "What? No, nothing's wrong," Lance quickly answered. "You sure? Your face is red and you keep stuttering,"

At that moment, Lance stopped entirely. My face is red?! He thought. He shook his head from his thoughts and kept walking. 

"It's been a while since Keith's come to visit," He said, attempting to cover up his flustered face. Hunk was suspicious, but let it go for the sake of Lance.

"Lance?" Hunk said as they entered the elevator. The smaller boy turned to him. "Do you like Keith?" he asked. Lance's face flushed as he finished his sentence. "N-no!" Lance yelled, defensively. "Come on! We know you play for both teams! Also, you kept blushing when I said his name!"Hunk replied.

"No, besides he probably straight," Lance said, almost whispering the end of it. 

"So if he wasn't-" 

"Shut up!"

"He's never been with a girl though," Hunk shrugged. "As far as I know, he hasn't been with anyone," Lance gritted his teeth.

\--------------------------------------

The door opened and the two walked out, Lance with a flushed face and Hunk with a smirk. 

They entered the dining hall to see Pidge, Matt, Shiro, Allura, Coran, and Keith sitting down, Kosmo next to him, along with an empty seat beside him. Lance glared at Hunk before going to sit beside Keith. The smaller boy stood up to greet him before Lance hugged him. Keith was never one for physical contact, but he hugged back.

Lance pulled back first and looked at him, squinting. He has fluffy, orchid Galran ears and seemed slightly more muscular.

"What are these?" Lance asked, grabbing his ears as they furrowed. Kieth smiled but grabbed his wrists, pulling them away and watching as Lance's cheeks grew a pink tint. "Ears," Keith simply said. "Hey, It's not like you haven't changed," He continued. Lance had his Altean marks grew more vivid, light streaks of lavender in his hair and his ears have completely formed into pointy, elf-like ones with piercings. 

Lance blushed and smiled before sitting down, Keith doing the same. "You look nice," Lance said, after debating on whether or not to say it. Keith's eyes moved to meet Lance's for a moment before looking back down and blushing.

"T-thanks, so do you," He muttered. Keith was wearing his new Galran suit. 

Lance was wearing an Altean outfit, it was a deep sky blue button-up, an azure cape that wraps around his shoulders with gold lining along the edges, similar to Allura's, and cerulean waisted dress pants. 

Lance looked down at his plate to hide the crimson blush climbing its way across his cheeks.

"Uh, guys, we're still here," Pidge said, causing the two boys to look up and blush. Pidge smiled and kept eating. "So what have you been up to, Keith?" Shiro asked.

"Well, I've been going on missions with the Galra and been traveling other worlds," Keith said, taking another bite of his Altean plate."What worlds?" Coran asked, "Nagura, Extininial, Tatooine, Cresontian-" Keith named. "Tatooine? Isn't that a planet in Star Wars?" Lance asked, "Yeah!" Pidge joined in.

"Star Wars? What's that?"Keith asked, clearly confused, "Anyway, it's a real planet, super sandy too," the raven shrugged. Lance and Pidge looked ta each other in amazement. "It's sandy? Does it have two suns?" Lance asked. "Or huts? Or Jawas or Tusken Raiders?" Pidge pitched in.

Keith blinked in confusion. "I could take you there sometime," he said. "You guys could go, I'll stay," They said.

Lance shot Pidge a quick glare before turning back to Keith. "Want to?" Keith asked the Cuban boy. "Sure," He smiled.

\----------------------

After they ate, Lance offered to help Keith get settled back in, since he'd be staying a little while. The two walked in silence until they got to Keith's old dorm.

"How long are you gonna stay?" Lance asked. "Not too long, I should be out of your hair in about a month," Keith replied, "unless you want me to leave sooner."

"N-no!" Lance said in a defensive tone, "you can stay as long as you want, we're happy your back,". Keith smiled sweetly as they walked into the room.

"It's good to be back," The smaller boy said as he flopped onto his bed. "I'm glad your back," Lance replies, leaning against the wall beside it.

Keith looked over with a smirk on his face. "Your happy I'm back?" he asked. Lance's soft looked changed into a red face of realization. "I mean we! We're happy you're back," Lance said in an attempt to cover up the truth. Kieth smiled and closed his eyes, "Sure," He said.

"C' mere," Keith said, holding his arms out. "W-what?!" Lance blushed. "You heard me, come here," He repeated. 

Lance thought for a second before laying down beside him. He stared at the ceiling, refusing to look at Keith. The Galran boy, on the other hand, turned to him. 

Lance was stunned by Keith's eagerness to be near, let alone laying next to Lance.

Keith was about to say something before the intercom went off. "Paladins!" Came Allura's voice. Lance shot up from the bed. "Gotta go!" He said. "See ya," Keith said, sitting up. 

Keith sat there and waited, but eventually changed into shorts and a black shirt.

\-----

Lance went back to his dorm after the problem was fixed. Nothing big, just a malfunction with some of the tech that for some reason needed all five of the paladins to be there. He put on 'Hello Kitty' pajama pants and laid down.

\-----------------------------

About an hour afterward, there was a knock at the door. Lance sat up, "Come in," he said. 

The door slid open and Keith came in, pillow in his hand. "Keith? You okay?" He asked as the boy sat down beside his bed. "Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked, 

"Uh, sure? Any reason why?" Lance replied.

"I've just been getting nightmares recently," Keith said. "Oh. Come up here then," Lance replied as Keith came and sat beside him.

Lance then put an arm around Keith's shoulder, hesitantly. When Keith rested his head on the crook of Lance's neck and wrapped and wrapped his arms around the taller boys' torso, Lance took it as an okay to hug him. 

Lance heard small whimpers coming from him, so he broke the hug and looked at Keith. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked, brushing Keith's bangs out of his yellow-tinted eyes. 

Keith inhaled and exhaled before tightly wrapping his arms around Lance's thin torso, allowing his long-kept tears to flow. "Keith?" Lance said in a soft voice, before slowly putting a hand through Keith's long raven black hair.

Lance whispered calming and soothing words to calm him down, his shirt was already soaked in salty tears. That wasn't the problem, he wanted to know why Keith was this upset. 

Keith never cried in front of anyone, ever, meaning Lance was very special.

As Keith's sobs turned into whimpers, he pulled away from the hug, looking down. "Keith..." Lance said softly, placing a hand on his cheek, tilting up and looking into his eyes.He wiped away the remaining tears and smiled as he pressed their foreheads together. "It's okay," he said. 

"I'm sorry..." Keith whispered. He pulled away and wiped his cheeks with the back fo his hand and put them in his lap.

"I keep getting these nightmares where... you or my Mum or Shiro or someone will die, a-and I can't take it, I can't move, like I'm being held back. I'm never around anymore, so I can't protect you," Keith sniffed, "I haven't cared about people like this since my Dad..."

Lance's expression softened more. "Keith," Lance said, holding his face. "You know I-we love you, right?". 

"You?" Keith asked with pleading puppy-eyes and furrowed ears.

Lance's face flushed and he stopped processing. _Holy shit I just said that?!_ he thought. He thought for a second before replying. 

"Yes," Lance whispered.

Keith's ears perked up as he blinked, slowly leaning forwards, Lance doing the same.

Their lips connected and the spark that was between them grew into a flame.

\------------------------------------------

The next morning, Keith woke up with Lance's arms around his stomach. He didn't want to disturb Lance, so he only shifted over a little.

"G' morning," Lance whispered in a raspy voice before nuzzling his face in the back of Keith's neck, causing him to giggle. He sat his chin on the smaller one's shoulder.

"Can I braid your hair?" He asked. "Why?" Keith raised an eyebrow as he responded. Lance shrugged, "Can I?" He pleaded. 

"Fine," the raven gave up. Lance sat up, pulling Keith with him. He leaned over to his drawer and grabbed a hair tie. 

He pulled Keith to his lap and parted the back of his raven hair into three separate sections, slowly lapping one over the other and tying it to complete. 

"There!" He said in a bubbly tone before wrapping his arms around Keith's torso and leaning his head on his shoulder. 

Out of nowhere, Kosmo teleports right on Keith's lap. "It's Kosmo!" Lance exclaimed, petting him. "Is that his name now?", Lance nodded as Keith groaned. 

"He's a wolf, Keith. He can't speak, he's not able to tell you what his name is." Lance deadpanned. Keith stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes mockingly.

Lance smiles softly as he lightly kisses the back of Keith's neck. The raven turns to look at him. The Cuban boy smiles nervously before Keith kisses the corner of his mouth. "So, are we a thing now?" He asks. 

"If you want us to be," Lance replies sweetly. Keith smiles brightly and leans his head to rest it in the crook of Lance's neck as they both close their eyes gently.

"Name's Jeff"

**Author's Note:**

> There's that. Thanks  
> -A fucking repressed whore <3


End file.
